Lost Memories
by Horseybella1197
Summary: Lost Hero Spoils people! Everyone needs to reflect on their memories sometimes. Annabeth's reaction. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *sigh* T cause I can.
1. Chapter 1

"_You drool when you sleep"_

Garbage and miscellaneous things surround her at a radius of at least two feet. Documents are everywhere, camera here, and cell phone there. She's settled on the cold floor, barefoot in faded jeans and a simple Camp Half-blood t-shirt.

"_Oh, so now it my fault we met Medusa."_

"'_It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'''_

Every part of her body yells depression and distress, but mostly is sadness. Her once sparkling gray eyes are red and puffy, bags under her startling but dull eyes and her hair is just the same as the rest of her- given up. Her blonde, once perfect princess curls are weighed down to flat waves, as if someone straightened her hair with an iron.

"_We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"_

"_I sort of fell."_

"_Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"_

Up close, a single tear runs down her dirty tear-streaked face. Her determination, courage and pride that filled her eyes has faded to a speck. Clarisse was reluctant to let Annabeth use her cave she used to store extra weapons, but she let her. A crack above the blonde's head lets a setting sun shine through to the dim cave.

_"Dance you guys, you look stupid there!"_

_"Well?"_

_"Um, who should I ask?"_

_"Me, Seaweed Brain."_

_"Oh. Oh, right."_

She rakes her filthy hands through her hair, elbows on her drawn up knees and lets her head drop, inhaling a shaky breath and exhaling even shakier. Annabeth doesn't appear this way to the others, but hey, everyone needs a moment.

_"So, what did you want to tell me earlier?"_

_"I, uh, was thinking about how we got interrupted at Westover Hal. And… I think I owe __you a dance."_

_"Alright, Seaweed Brain."_

The litter around her is not that, but memories. Photographs. Her camera set on a slideshow, where various pictures scroll into view. Her phone is set to her background, where she is occupied with a school friend. Photos upon photos of herself, friends, family and most importantly, _him_, thrown across the floor of the sad and somber room.

"_Put your cap back on. Get out!"_

"_What? No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider – maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!"_

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

"_Be careful, Seaweed brain."_

Her boyfriend, Perseus Jackson or 'Percy', is in all the pictures. His bright, stunning sea green eyes. Messy, black hair. Handsome face and fit body…he's all around her, in these photo's and memories both she and him shared. Memories that he might not remember.

"_Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"_

"_Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."_

Barely a week ago, her boyfriend - no, _soul mate _- went missing. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savoir of Olympus, disappeared. No knows why, how or who did it. But they know now.

"_You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

"_You are not going to die while I owe you a favor. Why did you take that knife?"_

"_You would've done the same for me."_

She let her hands fall out of her hair, and looks to her right, and sees a picture of her and Percy smiling, each with a terribly shaped cupcake with blue icing she and Tyson, Percy's half-brother, made him the day he turned sixteen. It seemed like yesterday, so joyful…full of life…ironic really.

'_Then, after the campfire, he – he kissed me goodnight, went back to his cabin, and in the morning, he was gone.'_

To say Annabeth didn't feel empty was a lie. She wasn't hollow either. Sadness filled her. Sadness, memories and the sadness of those memories. Knowing that the ones she shared them doesn't remember them - along with her - at all. Not one.

"_You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

"_You'd probably kick my butt."_

"_You know I'd kick your butt."_

She looked to her left, seeing the bracelet he made for her. It read _LuvYa4ever*Percy _while she manages to see the ring that also came with it. A beautiful emerald green, with a small topaz heart in the middle.

"_When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

"_Oh, you so wanted to." _

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want for things to stay for an eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…"_

"_Anyone in particular?"_

"_You're laughing at me."_

"_I am not!"_

"_You are so not making this easy."_

"_I am never,_ ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

So all she has left is herself. That and a drop of hope.

"Annabeth?"

The blonde looks up at the new voice, not the smooth one she has always loved. It isn't Percy, but Jason, looking nervous and jittery.

"It's supper" he announces quietly, looking at the young, broken girl in front of him.

Annabeth nods, squeezing her eyes shut one last time before wiping the new tear that has formed on her cheek. Normally, she would be embarrassed showing herself in such a vulnerable state. Now, she barely has a thought about it.

"Tell Chiron and the others I'll be there in a few minutes," Annabeth replies in a foreign and croaky voice.

Jason nods, thinking, _Annabeth needs a couple minutes. _

_No, _a small voice says, _Annabeth needs Percy._

"A-Annabeth?" Jason stammers.

The blonde looks up once again, her gray eyes shining with tears.

"I…I'm sorry about…all this." he says with a sigh, extending his arm out, indicating the sorrow and shadowed room.

Annabeth shakes her head and closes her eyes. "No," she says quietly, "I…I should…I should have…" her voice breaks.

"Just go," she finishes, the girls' voice catching at the end.

Jason, nodding, slowly turns back, and glances back at the young girl. She's so fragile. He needs to find Percy for that vulnerable person who helped him, Jason needs to find him.

Alone in the dark room yet again, Annabeth lets memories dance before her closed eyes. The danger, compassion, laughs over the years that she shared with that Seaweed brain. The times of need, times of

jealously, times of scare. All the times that that idiot saved her, or she saved him. If only she did…

* * *

Should I continue? I swear to god, If I get more one flame, I will block you from my stories. I don't care if I got a mistake on my story. Just shut the hell up, flaming me won't make me fix it. So sit down, shut up, and keep you stupid comments to yourself, or I will never do another one-shot or update EVER. **EVER** people. _EVER_. Get it? Got it? Good.

Sorry. Bit PO'ed with someone right now. If your the one I'm ticked off with, and your reading this, you know who you are.

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

"Chiron!" Jason called to the centuar. Chiron, the activities director for Camp Half-Blood, turned from teaching archery to the voice that called him.

"_So you dad and Athena…so you weren't…"_

"_I was a brain child. Literally. Children of Athena are sprung from the divine thoughts of our mother and the mortal ingenuity of our father. We are supposed to be a gift, a blessing from Athena on the men she favors."_

"_But-"_

"_Percy, the spider's getting away. Do you really want me to explain the exact details of how I was born?"_

"_Um…no. That's okay."_

"Ah Jason. What is it my boy? How is the Argo II coming along?" The centaur asked.

"Okay I guess. But I was wondering. Where is Percy's cabin?" Jason replied. Chiron flicked his tail nervously, and his hindquarters shifted.

"Why would want to know that?" Chiron question, motioning Jason to follow him to the edge of the woods.

"I don't know." Jason confessed. "Maybe to get to know him more. Know how much he means to-"

"Annabeth" Chiron finished. "Hmm. Okay. Find the cabin that has the trident on the door. But the one that has a shell fountain on the side. That would be Percy's cabin."

"Thank Chiron." Jason said, jogging to the cabins.

' _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" _

"_I'm sorry. I got lost."_

"_LOST? Two weeks Percy? Where in the world-"_

Jason's heart was pounding by the time he found the cabin. It was sea green, turquoise, and white. A seashell fountain was on the right side, just as Chiron described. Shells decorated the top, and it was pretty. No, pretty wasn't the word. Marvelous. Jason stepped into the cabin.

"_This might be it"_

"_Could be"_

"_Nice fighting with you Seaweed brain."_

"_Ditto" _

The cabin had two bunks on either side of the room. One had various metal things, and Jason realized that was Tyson's side, although he hadn't heard much about him. Another fountain was at the other side, and Jason knew who had that bunk: Percy.

"And lose a love to worse than death. _That was the last line, Percy. Are you happy now?"_

"_Ok. So Luke-"_

"_Percy, I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I-I didn't know if…Luke and I- for years, he was the only who really cared about me. I thought…"_

Jason walked to his bunk, but didn't sit on it. He knew he shouldn't be here. Jason needed more info about Percy. He saw a pen on the desk, and he picked it up. Jason clicked it, and a sword appeared out of nowhere. Jason flinched, and saw the writing on the side. _Riptide. _

"_Tyson! Thank the gods. Annabeth is hurt!"_

"_You thanks the gods she is hurt?"_

"_No!"_

Jason capped the sword/pen, and set it back on the dresser. He saw pictures, just like the ones that littered the cave with Annabeth, around the dressers.

One with a satyr, who Jason recognized as Grover, Annabeth, who's eyes sparkled as she laughed.

Finally, there was Percy. Jason understood why Annabeth had fallen for him.

His messy black hair was being ruffled by Grover, and his bright green eyes. Jason found himself staring at the picture, as if he were there.

"_I'm with you. I don't trust-"_

"_Oh, you're with me? What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You _knew_ he was a monster!"_

"_I-"_

"_If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without getting the Hunters involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"_

Jason put the picture down, and saw a bracelet on the bed. He picked it up, and it read _4ever&ever, Annabeth_ and Jason realized it matched the one Annabeth always wore on her wrist.

The ring she has, the emerald one that she has on finger. He hadn't proposed had he?

Then Jason saw a necklace with clay beads and a painting of a trident, golden fleece, a maze with the Labyrinth, a bead with a moon and stars, and the Empire State Building.

Jason sat down on the bed, forgetting not to, and hundreds of images flashed before his eyes.

One was with Grover, his sister Thalia, Percy, and a girl Jason had never seen before.

"_Let us find the dam snack bar. We should eat while we can"_

"_The dam snack bar?"_

"_Yes. What is funny?_

"_Nothing. I could use some dam French fries."_

"_And I need to use the dam restroom."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_I want to use the dam water fountain."_

"_And…I want to buy a dam T-shirt"_

Jason smiled. It was funny, considering that they were at the Hoover Dam.

"_So, what are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't know. But thank you for rescuing me."_

"_Hey, no big deal. We're friends."_

"_You didn't believe I was dead?"_

"_Never"_

"_Neither is Luke you know. I mean…he isn't dead."_

"_Annabeth, that fall was pretty bad. There's no way-"_

"_He isn't dead. I know it. The same you knew about me"_

Hundreds of images flashed before Jason. Some of Percy. Some of Annabeth. But most are of both, laughing and smiling, kissing. One that Jason noticed was when Annabeth last saw Percy.

'_Then, after the campfire, he – he kissed me goodnight, went back to his cabin, and in the morning, he was gone.'_

Someone walked into the cabin. Jason looked up and saw his sister. Thalia walked in, tracing the wood on the walls, and sat next to him.

"Annabeth is getting worse." she told him.

"Worse than before? How can you tell other than sadness?" Jason inquired.

_"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

_"Oh, you so wanted to." _

_"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want for things to stay for an eternity, _

_because things could always get better. And I was thinking…"_

_"Anyone in particular?"_

_"You're laughing at me."_

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy."_

_"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

"As you know, Annabeth is the architect for Olympus. She always has ideas and blueprints. I saw her though the window, just to check up on her, and she seemed frustrated." Thalia explained " She kept her room tidy, but blueprints, broken pencils, pencil shavings, they're everywhere.

Her usual shine has left. She's not the Annabeth I know. I caught her yesterday trying to drown herself. She kept screaming at the ocean 'Why are you doing this! You know I love him!' She heartbroken. She's simply lost the will to live."

"_Annabeth, it's not your fault. I've never seen Hermes act that way. I guess…I don know…he probably feels guilty about Luke. He's looking for somebody to blame. I don't know why he lashed out at you. You didn't do anything to deserve that."_

"_Um, you didn't right?"_

Jason stared at Thalia. "Show me" he demanded. She couldn't give up. Not that they knew where he was.

"I don't know Jason. If she doesn't-"

"For the love of all that is good in this world, show me!" Jason hissed. He didn't mean to be mean, but he needed to see how bad Annabeth is. Thalia nodded, and leads him to the Athena cabin.

"_Percy! We're getting reports-"_

"_Later, where's Annabeth?"_

"_The terrace. She's alive man but…"_

"Now be quiet" Thalia told Jason after they had reached the cabin. Jason nodded and crept up to the windowsill.

A planter box was full of gray flowers, with blue and white streaks.

"Percy got those for Annabeth" Thalia said sadly.

Jason took a closer look, and upon inspection, a little card said _"For my one and only. 3 Seaweed brain" _

"Seaweed brain?" Jason said puzzled. T

halia slightly smiled. "Nickname. He calls her Wise Girl, and she call him Seaweed brain. Those started on their first quest. They both just…they…heck. They love each other. Percy nearly fell apart when Annabeth disappeared, what was it? Maybe three? Yes. Three years ago he almost went insane. Have you ever noticed the gray streaks in Annabeth's hair?"

"_From holding the sky, the weight should have killed her."_

Jason nodded. He _had_ noticed. "Well, when Annabeth and Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt, went missing, the Hunters, and somehow Percy, found them. Percy said he had a vision of Annabeth holding the sky, and then…" she gulped. "Then Perce said that…_Luke _tricked Annabeth into helping him, by taking the weight of the sky off his shoulders. She still had a soft spot for him back then, even if he was evil. Someone then convinced Artemis to take Annabeth's place."

"_She will die soon, you can save her."_

"_Free my hands"_

"_You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."_

"_You surprised me. It will not happen again." _

"When the Hunters, Percy, and I fought Atlas, Percy held the sky. So, he too has gray streaks. A painful reminder of their quest."

Jason was surprised. He hadn't known that. He suddenly heard a frustrated yell. He peeked into the window, which was open, and saw Annabeth crumple a piece of paper, and threw it out the window.

Jason picked it up. He undid it, and saw an amazing sketch of a statue of a god, possibly Apollo and Artemis, along with a building in the background honoring them.

She was amazing, Jason thought. He raised his eye brows at Thalia, and she said quietly "She wants it to be perfect."

He nodded, and saw a deer. No ordinary deer. This one was gold. He knew Thalia had to leave. He gave her an awkward hug, and she left.

"_Annabeth…"_

"_Poison on the dagger. Pretty stupid of me, huh?"_

"_It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."_

"_Ow. Ow, ow!"_

Jason looked back into the room. Annabeth had picked up a picture frame, and was dreamily staring at it. All of a sudden she started to sob.

"Why?' she whispered to the picture. "Why did you have to leave me all alone, you seaweed brain?"

"_You asked why Hermes was mad at me"_

"_Hey, you need to rest-"_

"_No, I want to tell you. It's been bothering m for a long time. Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco."_

"_In person? He came to your house?"_

"_This was before we went into the Labyrinth, before…He came under the flag of truce, he said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, Percy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him."_

"_But you didn't trust him"_

Her hair looked tangled, as if she couldn't sleep. Dark bags were under eyes.

Her gray eyes looked scared and wild, they were puffy and red, as if she cried herself sick. Annabeth looked skinnier than before. Pale skin. Jason _had_ to find Percy, even if it killed him.

"_Of course not. I thought it was a trick. Plus…well, a lot of things had changed since the old days. I told Luke there was no way. He got mad. _

_He said…he said I might as well fight him right there, because it was the last chance I'd get."_

"_It's okay. Try to get some rest."_

"_You don't understand, Percy. Hermes was right. Maybe if I'd gone with him, I could've changed his mind. Or- or I had a knife. Luke was unarmed. I could've-"_

"_Killed him? You know that wouldn't have been right."_

Annabeth cried for a couple of minutes. She looked tired. So, she laid her head down on her arms. She fell asleep once her head hit the desk. Jason quietly got up, and went to the door.

He waited. _One, two, three, four, five. _Jason opened the door, and tip-toed inside.

Thalia had been right.

Papers were everywhere. Annabeth snored lightly in the corner. The rest of the cabin look okay, except her side of the room.

Her bed was a mess, pictures strewn across the sheets. Her CHB necklace was on the floor, along with her sneakers and NY Yankees hat.

"_Luke said Kronos would use him '_like a stepping stone'._ Those were his exact words. Kronos would use Luke and become even more powerful."_

"_He did that. He possessed Luke's body."_

"_But what if Luke's body is only a transition? What if Kronos has a plan to become even more powerful? I could've stopped him. The war is my fault."_

Jason cleaned the room up for Annabeth. He gathered pictures, papers, pencils, and put them back in her labeled organizer. He put her hat on the peg board. Jason flipped her sheets back, and put her arms around his neck, while he slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back.

He lifted her up, and somewhat carried her to her bed. He set her down gently, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail. Her flat hair fell out, and landed on her pillows.

Jason pulled the covers over Annabeth, tucking them over her chin.

Tiding the her desk, he found the ring Annabeth always wore. He took it, and placed it near her bracelet.

_"Dance you guys, you look stupid there!"_

_"Well?"_

_"Um, who should I ask?"_

_"Me, Seaweed Brain."_

_"Oh. Oh, right."_

She looked better sleeping, Jason thought. She looks…peaceful. Her face isn't in a scowl, or crying. Her breathing was steady.

_Inhale. _

_Exhale. _

_Inhale. _

_Exhale. _

Jason smiled as she smiled in her sleep. Probably dreaming of Percy. Her eyes start to leak tears, and Jason notices that she's crying. Not bad tears, happy tears. Maybe, just maybe, Jason could make sure she doesn't cry again.

"_You drool when you sleep"_

_

* * *

_

_I am so happy! In just one night, I got like, 13 reviews, 20 story alerts, and 5 or 6 author alerts! That makes me feel special. Thanks for making my day! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jason, or Percy or Annabeth. Rick Riordon, you're the best._

_I listened to Pictures of You By The Last Goodnight_

_Avatar "I See You" soundtrack_

_Up soundtracks_

_Little Wonders_

_Alice and Wonderland Theme_

_Everything Lifehouse_

_Jesus! This was a long chapter! Six pages! 2,378 words! I hope you like!_


End file.
